greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
We Wish You a Greeny Christmas/Transcript
Here is the transcript for We Wish You a Greeny Christmas. Transcript (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows 1998 CTW logo) (Shows Cinar logo) (Shows Bounce Animation logo) (Shows Sanford Productions logo) (Shows the Greeny Phatom theme song) (After the theme song, we show the opening credits) SANFORD PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS A JAKE SANFORD FILM IN ASSOCIATION WITH BOUNCE ANIMATION, APPLE ENTERTAINMENT, AND GREENYWORLD STUDIOS "WE WISH YOU A GREENY CHRISTMAS" WRITTEN BY ROBERT STAINTON AND JAMES CLAYTON EDITED BY JAMES SHARP PRODUCED BY CHRIS SAVINO, MAUREEN SERY, ROBERT W. STAINTON, AND TERRY WARD DIRECTED BY JAKE SANFORD (Fades to speed-up stock footage of the POV of a car on the highway, then cuts to stock footage of , and then to the live-action portions, showing the Greeny Phatom characters as they sing a song) Characters: ♪We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, we like to have fun. For a friend in me, that's what we're about! We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom! We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, we're waiting for you! We're ant humans-♪ Little Girl 2: ♪Good looking too!♪ Characters: ♪We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom! We're the Greeny Phatom Gang, always jumping and running! Always loving to have adventures! We laugh and sing and have crazy adventures! Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom!♪ Dr. Beanson: (standing with the rest of the Greeny Phatom gang around a Christmas tree, turns and says and to audience) Hey kids! Do you think we need more lights? Offscreen audience: Yeah! Dr. Beanson: (turns to Little Girl) We need more lights! Little Girl: Coming right up! Dr. Beanson: (to Gangster Sailor) We need more lights!!! (cut to Gangster Sailor.... choking himself with lights?) Gangster Sailor: They're coming, now stop it before I beat you up! (cut to Little Guy 2) Little Guy 2: Hey kids, how about you help me sing my favorite Christmas song! (cue "Deck the Halls") Little Guy 2: Deck the halls with yellow jelly! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: Banana splits, trombones, and Russian composer cases! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: Santa Claus will bring his reindeer! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: In this city, he'll get lost probably! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! (scatting) Little Guy 2: Light the lights and sing the willow! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: Trim the tree with Little Girl 2! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: Soon we'll hear some jingle belling! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Santed Sailor: Where's my present? Little Guy 2: I don't know! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! (scatting) Little Guy 2: Christmas eve and all is ready! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: None of the Beanson Team are even here! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Little Guy 2: Let's all sing this part together! Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! Characters: Merry Christmas to King Liguen! (records starts skipping) Little Guy 2: Oh no, the record's skipping! Dr. Beanson: What do we do? Little Girl: *puts hands offscreen* There! (record stops skipping) Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! (repeat) Characters: Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la! ADD MORE! Category:Transcripts